1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a starter for cranking an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to a starter, wherein a stator for a yoke of a starter motor as well as that of a magnet switch are formed of a plurality of lamination plates as a unitary body.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,340,829, a yoke of a starter motor comprises a plurality of lamination plates of magnetic material.
Further, as disclosed in Japanese Examined Patent Publication No. 58-52321, a yoke of a magnet switch for a starter is also formed of a plurality of lamination plates of magnetic material.